Love is Blue
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Side story of Rhapsody in Blue. AU dimana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi murid Rakuzan. Hari Valentine sudah tiba, tapi karena Akashi Seijuro tidak suka makanan manis tentu Tetsuya tidak memberikan coklat untuk Seijuro. Lalu apa yang dia berikan? Sup tofu kesukaan Seijuro tentu saja. Dan kira-kira apakah hadiah White Day dari Seijuro nantinya? Slash. Akashi Seijuro/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro.


**Fanfic ini adalah side story dari Rhapsody in Blue, follow up nya lah, dengan tema Valentine dan White Day. Chapter ini tentang Valentine dan chapter 2 tentang White Day. Acara jalan-jalan ke Kiyomuzidera dari pengalaman saya sendiri di Kyoto. Saya tidak minum air di Kiyomizudera soalnya antriannya panjang. Jadi males. Restoran Shoraian dan Okutan itu benaran ada.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I do not make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoilers for Kuroko no Basket. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Love is Blue**

Chapter I

"Kalian sudah boleh pulang sekarang," ujar Akashi Seijuurou. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

"Yosh!" seru para anggota klub basket.

Mibuchi Reo menatap kapten klub basket Rakuzan tersebut. Akashi benar-benar berubah sekarang. Sebenarnya, perubahan tersebut dimulai pada saat pertandingan final Winter Cup melawan SMA Seirin. Ketika mereka hampir kalah dan Akashi nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan beberapa patah kata saja berhasil menenangkan kembali Akashi. Bukan cuma menenangkan, tapi Akashi langsung berubah. Dia bahkan bagaikan orang lain saja.

Akashi yang dulu begitu dingin dan tegas, mementingkan kemenangan lebih dari apapun. Dan menganggap mereka semua, terkecuali Kuroko, bagaikan bidak shogi yang dikendalikannya untuk mencapai kemenangan. Tapi dia sekarang berubah menjadi ramah meskipun tetap tegas bagi kebaikan klub. Aura dingin yang selalu ada juga lenyap.

Dan karena itulah, popularitas Akashi meroket tajam. Dari awal masuk ke Rakuzan, Akashi memang sudah populer sampai bisa terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS meskipun ia baru anak kelas satu tapi sekarang popularitasnya jadi luar biasa. Apalagi sejak perubahannya itu, dinding penghalang antara Akashi dan siswa lainnya seolah lenyap. Dulu Akashi adalah sosok yang tak terjangkau dan murid-murid memiliki campuran rasa kagum dan takut terhadap dirinya. Sekarang sosok tersebut lebih membumi.

"Mibuchi-senpai?" suara datar tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Reo.

"Te-chan, kau mengagetkanku saja!" keluh Reo. Meskipun sudah nyaris setahun mereka satu klub tapi kebiasaan Kuroko untuk muncul mendadak tetap saja selalu bikin kaget.

"Mibuchi-senpai yang melamun," balas Kuroko tak mau kalah.

Reo melihat di sekelilingnya. Wah, gym sudah nyaris kosong. Anggota klub basket lainnya sudah pergi untuk berganti baju. Bahkan Nebuya Eikichi dan Hayama Kotarou juga sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana sih, kok mereka pergi duluan tanpa bilang-bilang? Awas saja mereka nanti.

"Kenapa kau belum ke ruang ganti, Te-chan?" tanya Reo penasaran meskipun dia sudah bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Seijuurou-kun masih mau latihan jadi aku akan menemaninya," jawab Kuroko.

Seperti yang diduga oleh Reo. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Akashi. Kuroko dan Akashi itu tak terpisahkan, kemana-mana selalu berdua. Akashi jadi kapten klub basket, Kuroko jadi wakil kapten. Akashi jadi ketua OSIS eh dia menunjuk Kuroko jadi bendahara OSIS. Mereka juga satu teman sekelas dan teman sekamar di asrama. Pokoknya kalau melihat Akashi pasti ada Kuroko dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Reo yakin sekali bahwa hubungan mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar sahabat baik. Mereka lebih mirip sepasang kekasih. Tapi tentu saja Reo tidak pernah mengucapkan hal ini. Dan baik Akashi dan Kuroko juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Mereka tampaknya membiarkan saja pada orang lain mau bagaimana menafsirkan hubungan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Te-chan." Reo membalas. Dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa."

"Ada apa, Mibuchi-senpai?" Kuroko bertanya. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau sebentar lagi hari Valentine," ucap Reo. Dia sebenarnya hanya memancing saja. Soalnya dia penasaran akan jawaban Kuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hari Valentine?"

"Hah?" Reo jadi bingung. "Memangnya kau tidak merayakan Valentine apa?"

"Menurutku itu sama saja dengan hari biasa lainnya."

Reo sampai terpana menatap Kuroko. "Kau serius tidak ada rencana?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko lugas.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa Mibuchi-senpai tahu restoran dengan menu tofu yang enak di Kyoto?" Kuroko tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kali ini, Reo bersorak dalam hati. Semua anak klub basket Rakuzan tahu kalau makanan kesukaan Akashi itu sup tofu. Semua juga tahu kalau Akashi tidak suka makanan manis. Dan di seantero Jepang, tofu terbaik ada di Kyoto. Daripada coklat, lebih baik Kuroko memberikan yudofu kan? Lebih sesuai dengan selera Akashi.

"Shoraian di Arashiyama," dia menjawab secepat kilat. "Tofu nomor satu di Kyoto ada di restoran itu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Mibuchi-senpai."

"Sama-sama, Te-chan." Reo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Eh, tunggu dulu. Arashiyama? Aduh, gawat, dia salah menyarankan tempat. "Te-chan!" serunya panik. "Aku tadi salah bicara! Tofu di restoran Okutan didekat Kiyomizudera lebih enak daripada Shoraian. Jadi kau lebih baik pergi ke Okutan saja!"

"Restoran Okutan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya! Ujar Reo cepat-cepat. "Ingat ya, pergi ke Okutan saja! Kau tidak akan menyesal. Disana menu tofunya enak sekali."

Sayangnya wajah datar Kuroko itu membuat Reo tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah," kata Kuroko datar.

Reo cuma bisa berharap dalam hati bahwa Kuroko menuruti perkataannya. Dia tidak mau disalahkan kalau nanti Akashi dan Kuroko putus.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari Valentine akhirnya tiba. Di Jepang, wanita lah yang memberikan coklat pada pria di hari Valentine. Kebiasaan ini dimulai oleh sebuah perusahaan coklat sekitar lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Awalnya itu hanyalah strategi marketing agar coklat mereka laku dipasar namun ternyata strategi marketing itu sukses besar. Memberikan coklat pun berkembang menjadi tradisi unik di Jepang.

Ada dua jenis coklat Valentine. Coklat yang diberikan pada orang yang benar-benar disukai disebut honmei choco. Jenis lainnya adalah coklat yang diberikan tanpa adanya perasaan romantis sama sekali yang disebut giri choco. Giri choco bisa diterjemahkan menjadi coklat kewajiban dan itu memang benar. Giri choco umumnya diberikan kepada teman sekelas, rekan kerja, guru atau rekan bisnis.

Bagi Tetsuya sendiri, hari Valentine itu sama saja dengan hari biasa lainnya. Yang berbeda hanya coklat saja dan karena Seijuurou tidak suka makanan manis, Tetsuya tentu tidak pernah memberikan coklat untuk Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menatap meja Seijuurou yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan coklat dalam bungkusan aneka warna. Bukan cuma meja, bahkan loker sepatu Seijuurou juga dipenuhi dengan coklat. Sama sekali tidak mengherankan mengingat Seijuurou adalah murid paling populer di sekolah. Beberapa memberikan coklat dengan diam-diam, beberapa memberikan dengan senyum malu dan muka merah dan beberapa bahkan meminta Seijuurou untuk bertemu empat mata untuk mengutarakan perasaan. Gosip yang beredar bahkan mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou sudah menolak tiga murid perempuan yang menyatakan cinta bahkan sebelum pelajaran hari itu dimulai.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Seijuuruo melangkah masuk. Dia berjalan sampai ke tempat duduknya dan langsung mendudukkan diri.

"Tadi ada yang datang memberikan coklat untukmu, Seijuro-kun," Tetsuya memberi tahu. "Karena Seijuurou-kun tidak ada, mereka menaruh coklatnya dimeja begitu saja."

Seijuurou tersenyum sekilas. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Ia lalu memasukkan semua coklat dimeja ke dalam kantong kain besar.

"Mau diapakan coklat itu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Akan kuberikan pada Nebuya-senpai dan anggota klub basket."

Ah, iya. Kakak kelas mereka itu memang suka sekali makan. Tetsuya yakin Nebuya akan memakan semua coklat itu dengan senang hati. Dulu ketika di Teikou, Seijuurou biasanya memberikan coklat itu pada Murasakibara yang akan memakan semuanya tanpa tersisa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seluruh anggota klub basket terpana ketika Akashi masuk dengan membawa empat kantong besar berisi coklat. Dia menaruh kantong itu di bangku lalu pergi untuk berbicara dengan pelatih Shirogane.

"Wah, banyak sekali coklatnya," seru Hayama kagum. "Aku belum pernah melihat coklat sebanyak itu. Akashi hebat sekali."

Nebuya menatap coklat itu dengan tatapan ingin. Dasar tukang makan.

"Tentu saja," kata Reo sambil celangak-celinguk mencari Kuroko. Mana anak itu? "Akashi itu kan populer sekali."

"Eh, aku dengar bahkan ada anak kelas dua dan tiga yang menyatakan cinta ke Akashi lho," ujar Hayama sambil cengar-cengir.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Reo. Hebat sekali. Tapi ia tidak heran. Dari luar, Akashi memiliki segalanya. Ia tampan, pintar, jago olahraga dan anak orang kaya. Apalagi yang kurang? Masa depan Akashi sangat cerah. Siapapun yang dipilih Akashi menjadi pacarnya sangat beruntung.

Nebuya bersiul.

"Iya, soalnya ada anak dikelasku juga yang mencoba menyatakan cinta ke Akashi," lanjut Hayama lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" desak Reo penasaran.

"Dia ditolak. Padahal dia cantik lho," keluh Hayama. "Kalau aku sih pasti sudah kuterima. Semua yang bilang suka ke Akashi semuanya ditolak."

"Kau mau menerimanya hanya karena dia cantik?" tuntut Reo tidak terima.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Hayama tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih. Menyukai orang itu bukan dari luarnya saja tapi harus dilihat juga kau cocok tidak dengannya. Apa selera kalian sama, apa kalian itu nyambung bicara atau tidak," omel Reo.

"Oh, begitu ya Reo-nee," Hayama manggut-manggut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Latihan basket sudah mau dimulai." Kuroko Tetsuya mendadak muncul.

"Argh!"

"Te-chan! Kau bikin kaget saja."

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Aku dari tadi sudah disini," balas Kuroko santai.

"Kau tadi tidak ada disini!" Reo ngotot. Tadi kan dia sudah mencari-cari Kuroko dan tidak ada.

"Aku baru datang sebenarnya," Kuroko mengaku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Anak itu ternyata usil juga.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah latihan selesai, Akashi tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah pengumuman yang mengejutkan. "Semua coklat ini untuk kalian,"ujarnya. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis jadi kalian makan saja kalau mau."

Anak-anak klub basket saling berpandangan.

"Yang benar Akashi?" tanya Nebuya senang. Ia yang pertama kali bicara.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan makan yang banyak!"

Reo memandangnya dengan jengkel. Dasar tak tahu diri. Makanan saja yang dipikirkan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian di latihan hari ini," lanjut Akashi, mengakhiri latihan basket.

Semuanya lalu menyerbu harta karun coklat tersebut, berebut untuk memilih yang kelihatan paling enak. Dilihat dari kuantitasnya, semua pasti kebagian bahkan satu orang bisa mendapatkan dua atau tiga coklat.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Seijuurou-kun?" panggil Tetsuya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka di asrama Rakuzan. PR sudah selesai dikerjakan jadi mereka bisa bersantai sekarang.

Seijuuro mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dia baca. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Apa besok Seijuuruo-kun ada acara?"

"Tidak," jawab Seijuurou. "Apa Tetsuya mau berjalan-jalan keliling Kyoto?"

"Aku mau ke Kiyomizudera," jawab Tetsuya. Kebetulan sekali bahwa 15 Februari jatuh di hari Sabtu.

"Baiklah. Besok kita ke Kiyomizudera setelah latihan basket."

Tetsuya tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun." Dengan ini tahap pertama dari rencananya sudah beres.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, setelah latihan basket selesai mereka pergi ke Kiyomizudera menggunakan bus. Kiyomizudera adalah salah satu kuil paling terkenal di Jepang. Kuil tersebut didirikan di tahun 780 di lokasi air terjun Otowa yang terletak di perbukitan di sebelah timur kota Kyoto. Kiyomizudera terutama dikenal akan bangunan kayu raksasa dengan pemandangan pohon-pohon sakura, yang mekar di musim semi, dan pohon-pohon momiji yang daunnya berubah warna menjadi jingga di musim gugur. Karena mereka datang di sore hari, Kiyomizudera penuh dengan pengunjung. Baik turis lokal maupun turis asing. Banyak diantara turis asing tersebut yang datang mengenakan kostum yukata yang mereka sewa.

Di belakang aula utama dari kuil Kiyomizudera yang dibangun tanpa menggunakan paku sama sekali, terdapat Jishu Shrine, tempat yang dikhususkan bagi dewa cinta dan perjodohan. Di depan Jishu Shrine terdapat dua batu besar yang dipisahkan dengan jarak 18 meter. Apabila pengunjung kuil bisa berjalan dari satu batu ke batu lainnya dengan mata tertutup, maka pengunjung tersebut akan beruntung dalam hal percintaan.

Dan karena kemarin Valentine, banyak yang mencoba peruntungan berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Ada yang berhasil tapi kebanyakan berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Apa kau mau antri juga?" tanya seorang gadis muda pada Seijuurou. Rupanya, dia salah mengira bahwa Seijuurou mau masuk dalam antrian pengunjung yang mau berjalan dari satu batu ke batu lainnya.

"Tidak," balas Seijuurou. "Silakan."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kemudian masuk ke dalam antrian.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

Mereka berjalan pergi. Tetsuya yang masih merasa geli akan kejadian barusan tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Apa Seijuurou-kun tidak tertarik untuk mencoba?"

"Tidak." Seijuurou menatapnya. "Selama ada Tetsuya, aku akan baik-baik saja." Dia menghela napas. "Dalam situasi apapun, kau tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan harapan. Bahkan ketika aku sendiri memilih untuk menyerah terhadap tekanan dan membiarkan dia mengambil alih."

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa ada disini itu karena Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo kita lanjut, Tetsuya."

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga-tangga kayu menuju air terjun Otowa yang terletak di dasar aula utama kuil Kiyomizudera. Terdapat tiga aliran terpisah dan pengunjung dapat meminum airnya. Masing-masing aliran air dipercayai memiliki khasiat berbeda yaitu umur panjang, keberhasilan dalam sekolah dan kehidupan cinta yang beruntung. Tapi meminum air dari tiga aliran tersebut dianggap serakah.

"Apa Tetsuya mau minum airnya?"

Tetsuya melirik antrian panjang yang ada. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Kita langsung saja pergi makan malam, Seijuurou-kun. Aku sudah lapar."

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan heran. "Tumben kau bersemangat tentang makan malam."

"Ayo, Seijuurou-kun. Aku yang traktir kali ini."

Mengabaikan Seijuurou yang terheran-heran, Tetsuya mengajak Seijuurou keluar dari area kuil Kiyomizudera. Meskipun bingung, Tetsuya menuruti saran dari Mibuchi dan akhirnya mencari tahu tentang restoran Okutan. Ternyata restoran itu sangat tua. Berdiri di tahun 1635 sebagai tempat makan vegetarian yang melayani para biksu Buddha. Tempat itu juga sangat ramai jadi Tetsuya sudah memesan tempat melalui telepon beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menatap bangunan tua khas Jepang didepan mereka.

"Ayo," ajak Tetsuya.

Mereka disambut penerima tamu.

"Aku sudah pesan tempat," ujar Tetsuya. "Untuk dua orang atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Silakan."

Mereka dibawa melewati taman ke ruang luas beralaskan tikar. Cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela-jendela besar yang menghiasi ruangan dan menampilkan pemandangan taman bergaya Jepang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan tatapan menyelidik begitu mereka berdua duduk dan teh panas telah dihidangkan.

"Seijuurou-kun suka makan sup tofu dan tidak suka makanan manis. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik Seijuurou-kun kuajak kesini," jawab Tetsuya terus terang.

Seijuurou tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat. "Tetsuya selalu tak terduga ya."

"Aku harap Seijuurou-kun senang." Tetsuya sungguh berharap bahwa rencananya akan berhasil.

"Tentu saja aku senang." Dan Seijuurou terus menatapnya sampai Tetsuya jadi jengah. Memangnya ada sesuatu di wajahnya ya?

Ia sangat bersyukur ketika pelayan akhirnya datang untuk mengantarkan makanan mereka. Hidangan pertama adalah tofu wijen hitam yang disajikan dengan wasabi dan kecap. Sebenarnya itu bukan tofu sih, cuma penampilannya saja yang mirip tofu.

Hidangan berikutnya adalah sate tofu yang dipanggang dengan saus miso. Rasanya manis tapi juga asin dengan sedikit citra rasa buah citron – buah yang masuh dalam golongan jeruk. Ada juga tempura sayur dan sajian dari ubi liar yang diparut. Hidangan utama tentu saja adalah tofu. Tetsuya memesan menu yudofu yaitu sup tofu khas Kyoto yang dihidangkan dalam mangkok tanah liat. Potongan-potongan tofu putih mengapung di kuah bening panas, cocok sekali dimakan di bulan Februari yang dingin.

"Ini enak sekali," gumam Seijuurou setelah menelan satu suapan.

Tetsuya jadi merasa lega. Tadinya ia sedikit cemas kalau Seijuurou tidak menyukai makanan disini.

"Aku bertanya pada Mibuchi-senpai, restoran mana yang enak di Kyoto," ujar Tetsuya. "Tadinya dia bilang Shoraian di Arashiyama lalu tiba-tiba dia berubah pikiran dan bersikeras menyuruhku kesini."

"Arashiyama?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka Mibuchi-senpai ternyata percaya klenik."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Tetsuya bingung. Apa hubungannya Arashiyama dengan klenik?

"Ada mitos yang beredar kalau sepasang kekasih kalau pergi ke Arashiyama akan putus." Seijuurou menjelaskan.

"Ah." Itu menjelaskan segalanya. Pantasan saja Mibuchi suka melihat dia dan Seijuurou dengan tatapan aneh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama. Begitu pintu kamar ditutup, Seijuurou langsung menarik Tetsuya dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Untuk segalanya."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," bantah Tetsuya. Dia tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu sampai Seijuurou perlu berterimakasih seperti itu.

"Aku berterima kasih bahwa kau masih ada disini. Bahkan setelah apa yang telah kulakukan dulu, kau sekalipun tidak pernah menyerah atau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."

"Kita sudah pernah membahas itu, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya menghela napas. Dia mengerti bahwa tuntutan yang luar biasa membuat Seijuurou jadi begitu stres dan tertekan sampai menciptakan kepribadian ganda. "Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa Seijuruou-kun adalah Seijuuro-ukun. Tidak ada perbedaan. Dan Seijuurou-kun tidak sendirian. Aku dan teman-teman lain selalu ada."

Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya lagi dengan erat. Dia menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut Seijuurou.

Hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Seijuurou berbicara dengan suara lirih. "Hanya Tetsuya yang mengerti. Kau benar-benar sempurna untukku."

 **Author's Note:**

Hi. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
